


Role Reversal.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: There were pros and cons to your relationship with Morgan, both being away from home for long periods of time wasn’t easy but with strong communication and understanding you knew you could get through anything. When you came home from a trip and found Morgan breaking one of the rules you had set up, it became time to swap roles and show him what happened to rule breakers.





	Role Reversal.

If there was something you appreciated about both you and your boyfriend having jobs that took you all across the country is was that you could always empathise with one another other those feelings of loneliness. When Morgan left for cases you found yourself falling asleep wishing he was by your side and having your thoughts consumed with worries about if this was the case where something went wrong. Thankfully your job wasn’t as danger filled but he still felt those feelings of loneliness, no matter how difficult it was to keep up a relationship when one person was usually out of the state - it was worth it.

You tried to call each other before going to bed, texting and emailing whenever possible and making sure there was clear communication going on as to what you both needed from the relationship, it wouldn’t work otherwise. Something that was difficult to keep up was a thriving sex life when you saw each other maybe a solid week in a month and even if you had sex everyday during that week it wouldn’t be enough to satisfy your thoughts when you were alone in some hotel room.

There were a few rules and things you did to make things more interesting, one you had come up with was that on the two days leading up to the other person coming home you weren’t aloud to masturbate or get yourself off in any way, it made it more fun for the person coming home to be met with someone so desperate. It certainly wasn’t easy and there were plenty of days where all you wanted was to rub up against your hand and think about your hot boyfriend but you’d never actually done it and to your knowledge neither had Morgan.

After almost three weeks of being away you were finally coming home and you couldn’t be more ready to collapse into your bed or Morgan’s arms, which ever one came first. Thankfully you managed to sleep on the plane ride home so you were at least some what energised by the time you arrived back to your apartment, she still yawned as you opened up the door and stumbled inside, bumping the door closed with your foot before kicking off your shoes and dragging your suitcases through to the main area.

“Babe?” You called out once you put your bags down, rotating your wrists around and cringing as they clicked. When you heard no response from Morgan you frowned, it was unusual for him not to greet you when you had returned home or at least yell from wherever he was if he was in the shower for example. This time there was nothing and because you worked with a profiler who always saw the worst of the worst, all those things began to flood your mind and the worry quickly set in.

You couldn’t hear anything that would even indicate that Morgan was in the apartment, if you hadn’t seen his phone on the table and keys hanging up next to the door you would have guessed he wasn’t home. You stood still for a few more moments until you heard a sound, it was quiet and low and almost sounded like a groan. Almost immediately you followed from where the sound came from, edging closer and closer to the bedroom where you heard the noise coming from. The door was closed so you couldn’t see inside but there was definitely noise coming from inside, rather than just walking inside you pressed your ear to the door and tried to get a better listen as to what was happening.

It wasn’t a pained groan like you had originally thought, you recognise it for what it was now that you were closer. It was a moan, that you had gotten correct but it was one you had heard many times before, guttural and low and slightly broken at the end. You realised then what was going behind that closed door and felt a heat begin to build between your legs, unsure of whether or not you should open the door and catch him in the act or wait until he was done.

The decision was quickly made for you when you heard the telltale signs that Morgan had just come, you heard him moan through his clenched jaw, clearly trying to stifle the amount of sound he was making. Because he knew he shouldn’t be doing it? Because he knew the rule you had come up with and he was breaking that rule? You weren’t sure but you were going to make sure you got the answer.

You waited impatiently outside the door until you could no longer hear any sounds, only the sound of him moving around with the intent of cleaning up probably. After a few seconds of pulling yourself together  you turned to face the door before knocking lightly.

“Finished?” You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling when you heard Morgan’s sigh from the other side of the door, before he opened it you tried to straighten your face because despite not being annoyed you knew you were supposed to be. When he did open the door there was clear embarrassment on his face, more so because he knew he wasn’t supposed to have done it than because it was you who caught him. He had quickly put on a pair of sweatpants but remained shirtless, it was a battle within yourself to keep your gaze up at his face.

“Hey…” He said slowly, pulling his lips together in a tight smile that would have made Spencer proud. It hadn’t been his intention to disobey your rules, it all happened so fast that after he found a photo you had sent him a while ago of your nude figure in the mirror he wasn’t thinking clearly anymore. Morgan knew you were coming home today and while it wouldn’t have been too difficult to wait a few hours for your arrival, something convinced him that just this once he could get away with it…obviously not though.

“Let me guess what you were doing.” You said slowly, prodding your finger against his stomach then pushing so he began to step backwards into the bedroom. The bed was directly opposite to the bedroom door so you could walk him directly to the bed, stopping once he was pressed against the bed frames. Neither of you had ever broken one of the rules before so you weren’t exactly sure what the punishment should be, you knew there was supposed to be one but you honestly hadn’t thought it would get to here. “You were just too desperate to wait until I got home so you decided to touch your cock without my permission? Only bad boys do things like that.”

“Fuck.” Morgan wasn’t used to being talked to like this, it wasn’t a surprise to anyone but he was almost always the dominant one and while he enjoyed that a lot there was some undoubtably hot about you taking charge.

An idea came to you and you found yourself blushing from it, you and Morgan very much fit into your strict gender roles in your relationship and that made wanting to break them even more appealing. You took a deep breath to steady yourself before looking up at him, noting how he was looking at you with more interest than nerves.

“I think you should be spanked, six times? And you’ll thank me after each one.” You told him with the calmest and strictest voice you could muster, half of you was expecting Morgan to just laugh at you for suggesting such a thing but you were surprised to see that he was actually already going ahead and pulling his sweatpants down. In his head he had already disappointed you once and he didn’t want to do it again, it was a strange head space to be in, one he didn’t think he’d ever visited before but was oddly comforting. Having someone else in control meant he didn’t have to think about anything but being good for you, nothing else mattered.

You took a step back and crossed your arms over your chest as Morgan positioned himself, it was far more awkward for him to do it rather than if you were due to your size difference but he soon enough positioned himself over the bed, his ass completely exposed to you. If you weren’t feeling turned on before you certainly were now, it was even more of a fight with yourself to stop your hand from travelling down into your jeans and touching yourself to the sight in front of you.

The first slap was softer than you had intended, you had never done anything like this before and were still working out what was good or not. Morgan lurched forward slightly despite it being gentle, he closed his eyes and licked his lips and tried not to focus on his cock trying to get hard again against his thigh and succeeding.

“Thank you, miss.” You exhaled shakily at his words, making quick work of the buttons of your jeans before pulling them down your legs and then kicking them off. You then slipped your shirt off which left you in your underwear, it only seemed fair since Morgan was completely naked in front of you. The second slap came a little later, you were too busy studying how good he looked bend over in front of you.

After the second slap you managed to keep up a steady pace, leaving a few seconds after Morgan thanked you for him to prepare before your hand connected with his ass. Six wasn’t a lot in the grand scheme of things but you knew he wouldn’t be hurt by your hand so your slaps were much more forceful and hard than originally, it wasn’t till you heard a choked out moan that you realised he was enjoying this.

By the time you finished your sixth and final spank you were almost soaking through your panties, if you had known that seeing Morgan be submissive like this would get you this hot then you would have done something like this a long while ago. Your hand stung by the end but it was worth it completely, to see your stereotypical tough guy boyfriend bend down and pleading for you to spank him again.

“You really enjoyed that, huh?” You laughed softly as you scratched your nails down his back and down to his ass, his skin warm and raw from the constant contact with your hand. Before Morgan could reply you were speaking again, completely immersed in the dominant role. “Get up on the bed, laying on your back.”

Wanting to be good for you, Morgan did as you asked. You finally allowed yourself to slip your hands into your panties as you waited for him to get into position, once he had you too climbed onto the bed and up his body, completely ignoring his cock. You positioned yourself over his face and moved your panties to the side, giving him a perfect view of everything and his mouth watered in response.

“Let’s see if you can do something better with that mouth other than moan, right good boy?”


End file.
